With Good Intentions
by ZoeCrissColfer
Summary: "Blaine Anderson. If you had asked me who the love of my life was, those would be the two words you'd hear. But then again if you'd asked me who ruined my whole life and helped me push away every single person who ever cared for me; well, you'd hear the same words slipping from my lips... Blaine Anderson." Badboy!Blaine


_A/N: I'm just here to write really. Compliments are always nice. Constructive criticism is nice too. Advice... I like that too, also prompts are cool. I may just die of excitement if this story gets good feedback(In a good way of course!) You have been warned... Enjoy! Love Zoe3 _

Summary: _"Blaine Anderson. _If you had asked me who the love of my life was, those would be the two words you'd hear. But then again if you'd asked me who ruined my whole life and helped me push away every single person who ever cared for me; well, you'd hear the same words slipping from my lips... _Blaine Anderson." _

* * *

Kurt Hummel stared dismally at his own reflection. His hair was perfectly coiffed... His crisp red shirt was perfectly ironed, and there wasn't a single blemish tarnishing his porcelain skin. Only that's not what he saw; he could see a wispy strand of hair sticking in the wrong direction, multiple folds adorning his shirt which – in his opinion – made him look waxy and slightly green; it was completely untrue, but Kurt Hummel was a perfectionist and he could pick out faults in anything, namely his appearance.

He let out an irritated sigh and brushed some invisible lint off his defined cheekbone, closing his eyes and creasing his brow in the process. _Today has to be perfect._ He thought to himself as he picked at his hairline almost as though he was _willing _it to change. It was his first day back at McKinley High... His first day as a _junior_ and it had to go without a single setback. With one final onceover checking that nothing was noticeably out of place he gave his reflection a reassuring smile before leaving the toilets and walking the school corridors once again.

The entire school was empty, aside from a couple of teachers, and Kurt was sure he saw Coach Sylvester in her office. Kurt liked it this way. He had deliberately arrived in school early so that he could have time to decorate his locker with Mercedes, who was supposed to arrive any minute... In fact, was that her walking through the door?

"Kurt Hummel, it has been _too _long!" A girl shouted from the other side of the corridor. _I guess it was_. Kurt thought with a shrug before grinning somewhat manically at his best friend. That's when the cliché slow motion run-to-hug down the hallway happened.

"I missed you so much 'Cedes!" Kurt cried hugging her as tight as he could manage.

"Might I say, you are looking _fine,_" She grinned, pulling back and looking Kurt up and down.

"Well I better! It took me _hours_ to get ready this morning... It takes time to look this fabulous." Kurt pouted, thankful that his hard work had been appreciated.

"Is it for a certain new student...?" Mercedes asked with a wink.

"What new student?" Kurt asked as he hung a mirror on the door of his locker and checking his appearance in the process.

"Didn't you hear? He's Santana's cousin, and he used to go to Dalton—"

"Dalton? How the hell did he get out?!" Kurt practically yelled, turning the heads of a trickle of students who were beginning to line the corridors.

"Good behaviour apparently, but Santana says that's BS." She didn't elaborate.

"And _why _would you think I'm spending hours getting ready for a _Reform School _loser?" Kurt asked sending a smirk in Mercedes direction.

"Did you not hear me? He's related to _Santana. _He's drop dead gorgeous." Mercedes explained, blushing slightly as she did so.

"Wanky," Kurt mimicked his friend.

"Excuse me Hummel?" Someone smirked from behind them. Kurt spun around to find himself face to face with Santana. She looked even more golden than when he last saw her, and her hair was pulled back into one tame curl. If it were possible her cheerleading uniform strained even more across her breasts.

"Santana did you get a boob job?" Kurt asked her with wide eyes.

"Why... are they too hot for your gay to handle?" She asked, running a hand down Kurt's arm.

"No. I just thought coach was against that sort of thing." Kurt said, removing himself from her grasp.

"Whatever. I just came over here because you're the only people worthy of my presence that are actually in school at the moment. And my cousin Blaine is talking to Mr... My cousin Blaine is walking out of Mr. Figgins' office. Shit, he's coming over here, so don't do anything stupid." Santana snapped looking directly at her shoes. Kurt – in confusion - turned around to see who Santana's cousin actually was. And sure enough walking... Almost in slow motion – was, as Mercedes had put it, the most _drop dead gorgeous _man Kurt had ever laid eyes on. He had that cliché badboy look going on, but somehow it worked for him, it was like he wasn't _trying _to go for the cliché look. He had navy blue converse on, along with worn and faded also blue jeans on, along with a black t-shirt and jacket. It was – in Kurt's eyes – a crime against fashion, but he could learn to live with it. He had a perfectly defined jaw and his cheekbones were prominent, he was tanned but not _orange. _His dark curly hair fell into his eyes and Kurt found it adorable. Wait, was it okay to find a reform school boy adorable?

"Blaine, what are you doing? You're freaking him out." Kurt snapped back to reality to the sound of Santana's voice and noticed the look in Blaine's honey brown eyes. He was looking directly at Kurt, his jaw slightly ajar with an expression of both shock and awe. This confused Kurt.

"Mm, yes?" Blaine muttered finally drawing his eyes away from Kurt.

"You are _so _gay for him." Santana smirked, sharing a knowing glance with Mercedes.

"I.. I'm- Bu- I'm not g-gay." Blaine finally managed to get out after a good thirty seconds of opening and closing his mouth. _Reform boy or not, this guy is freaking adorable! _Kurt thought before he could stop himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Santana sang, rolling her eyes as she picked at her – probably false – nails. Blaine's eyes darkened and he stepped forward, grabbing Santana roughly by the arm and pulling her aside.

"Don't you _fucking _dare." He growled, glaring at his cousin. _Okay... Maybe not so adorable. _Kurt thought as he watched the scene unravel before him.

"Ow, Blaine, get off!" Santana hissed, as Blaine released her.

"Stay the fuck out of my buisness." Blaine warned addressing the group as a whole this time, "You should get some ice for that." He added, gesturing to the raised red marks on Santana's arm where Blaine's grip had been so tight.

"I hate you." Santana whispered, trying not to let her feelings show.

"I don't care. I don't want to be here, hell I don't want to fucking be _alive_ but there we go. We all have to deal with things we don't want, so _please _just deal with me until I do something fucked up enough to get me sent back to Dalton, okay?" Blaine practically shouted. "I'm Blaine Anderson by the way, Santana's _secret _cousin that she's so ashamed of. And you are?"

"K-Kurt." Kurt gulped.

"I'm Mercedes." Mercedes said in a weak voice.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Santana asked with a small sigh, bringing her hand up to poke at the mark on her arm.

"Leaving. It was nice to meet you, _Kurt._" Blaine walked off, not saying another word, that's when Kurt noticed he had a slight limp in his step... He also had a _really _nice ass.

"So that's my cousin Blaine." Santana stated, shaking her head.

Kurt suddenly found himself wondering what awful thing Blaine did to end up at Dalton Reform School... Drugs? Theft? Murder? No. Kurt didn't need to think about that, not yet anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Well... There you go! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, it depends on the feedback I get, so *please* review? Also, I know the cover picture for the story is a girls hand, but there aren't any pictures of two boys holding hands... If anyone wants to make a picture or anything, just PM me or something? Thanks! R&R -Zoe_


End file.
